High School Drama
by masterofthee
Summary: this will be a crack making fun of private schools using different manga characters, but mostly Furuba. what fun will be in store? rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge

**Title: High School Drama**

**Rating: PG**

**Crossovers: Furuba/FMA/PoT/DGM**

**Disclaimer: i know i don't own any of these characters. i'm just giving them a rough time.**

**ok, i know Furuba isn't in this prolouge, but those characters will be the most common in the story. so that's why this story is here. i have personally been to private schools so i am writing out of experience. and this IS crack. please enjoy.**

As is the custom in the world of private schools, and probably every other school in the entire planet, all students are supposed to attend orientation. Now orientation takes place one week before school starts, and rumors have spread explaining the purpose of this is to ruin all fun a child may have on the last week of freedom, er, summer break. Regardless, all staff members work hard to make sure that the orientation runs smoothly and the building doesn't collapse before school starts. If it collapses afterwards, it doesn't really matter, because, hey there are such things as tents in this world and they're there to be used. Moving on, the day for orientation draws near…

//Orientation Day//

The gym of a run down building is filled with all seventy naïve people who actually decided to show up to this day of introduction. Of course, the orientation is for Pre-K through seniors. As the seventy people fidget on squeaky metal bleachers that came from the sixties and make idle conversations, a few teachers pass around papers with all the staffs names and positions. The clock nears seven thirty, and the voices hush as a single figure walks to the microphone placed on the giant warrior head painted on the floor. The man stands at about 5'8", and wears tasteful slacks and a nice button up shirt. The only unusual thing about him was the fact that he was wearing gloves on this August night. He steadies the microphone and clears his throat before addressing the assembly.

"Good evening, everyone. We seem to have a good crowd today. My name is Roy Mustang and I'm the administrator for this school."

Roy pauses and flashes a smile.

"Thank you for choosing this school, and I guarantee that you parents will not regret your decision to send your children here. The purpose of this school is to prepare your children to face the world. We do so by placing them in a safe environment, far away from the problems of the world. The only thing your child has to fear is himself, his classmates, and the insanity that is common in all private school students."

Mr. Mustang nodded to his staff.

"Our staff may e new and inexperienced, but I know that they will be a great asset in helping your children grow. Now please feel free to explore the building, and if you need any help, as the people with the hard to see name tags and they will direct you. I hope this year goes by well and with all your monetary support, it will. Welcome to Pleasant Valley Private School, more affectionately known as Pleasant Valley Correctional Facility!"

**in this story, i will not have any sort of religious class although most private schools are either Catholic or Baptist; but i don't want the hassle of dealing with different religions so, it won't be here. and i did go a little over board with the amount of teachers.(you'll see what i mean in the next chapter) there usually aren't all that many.**


	2. The first day of school

**Here is the first official chapter! this was posted at 2:30 a.m. and i just had to get it up for my friend and her little brother. sorry it's late! i hope you enjoy this!**

//The First Day of School, 7:50 am//

The early morning in the school cafeteria on the first day of school is not a place anyone wants to be. The smart ones wait until the chaos is cleared before coming in, but that happens to be the delinquents. This is also the day everyone sees the new faces and the faces of their friends.

"Hey Haru! Your hairs still white!"

"Allen! Keep those sharp objects away from Kanda!"

"Teacher, I lost my locker combination!"

"My hair's naturally orange!"

"Who's the big metal guy? Is that even legal?"

So the day begins on a positive note. Sort of.

//11:24 am//

Hatori Sohma sighed heavily as he finally got the chance to take a break. Being a secretary for a private school was definitely not easy. He had to deal with confused teenagers and difficult adults (a.k.a. staff) all day long with nothing to show for it but I minimum wage check every month. And to think, this was just the beginning. Roy Mustang came breezing in with a smile on his face and a donut in his hand.

"Beautiful morning isn't it, Hatori."

"Hmmm, I wonder. I didn't get a chance to see it. The lack of windows in this school becomes more and more noticeable."

"Don't be such a drama king. That's Ayame's job. Well, how are the children doing?"

"I think we finally got all of them in the right classes, at least for now. Personally, I don't think much work will get done today."

"It doesn't matter," Mustang mused. "Besides, they have the rest of the year to catch up! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Uh, Mr. Mustang."

"Yes?"

"Take three steps foreward."

"Why-"

The administrator's sentence was cut of by the ring of the extremely loud bells all over the campus. Point two seconds later the poor man was trampled underfoot by all forty five students in high school. The bell had signaled lunch.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Hatori sighed as he pushed up his glasses. Lunch time. The bane of all secretaries. Sure enough, he wasn't disappointed. There was a line of kids who forgot their lunches, didn't know how the lunch line worked, and other such trivial things that a secretary was supposed to know. Ah, yes, the enjoyable work of a secretary.

//3:00 pm//

The school day ended with as much chaos as it had started with, the exception being that all of the students now had a pretty basic idea of where they were supposed to be at what time, and they had a vague idea of who their teachers were. This marked the end of the first day of private school, the first day of a very long and interesting year.

To be continued….

**Well, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i do sympathize with the poor secretaries. everyone seems to be under the impression that they know everything and they can solve any problem. yet they are usually some of the best counselors especially in a drama filled private school. kudos go out to all the secretaries; this chapter is for you. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	3. The beginning of homework

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic except the ones I made up. And I have permission from my friends to create characters in their likeness.**

**Chapter 2-The Begining of Homework  
**

After the first hectic week in which practically no work was done, the teachers and students began to settle down into a semblance of order. Thus began the dreadful requirement known as homework.

Marian Cross, better known among the students as Master Cross, gazed upon the sophomore class that was sacrificed to him for first period. A few students began to shake nervously; you see, Master Cross was not known for being a nice guy. For crying out loud, the students referred to him as _Master_ Cross!

"Good morning, my worthless little lovelies. Today, we will actually have homework, so from now on you will be productive little students. Got that?"

Kanda, the class's gothic chic, er guy, (who is also very oblivious about things like fearing your homicidal teachers) raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"What happens if we don't do the homework?"

Master Cross stared at him for a moment.

"Of course, the famous 'what if' question that gets asked every year. Well, Kanda, if you don't do the homework, you will get a zero as the grade, you'll receive a demerit, and I'll beat you so merciless that you won't be able to remember that I beat you up."

The class stared at him with wide eyes. 0.0

"Is that legal?" Kanda asked.

"Yes."

"Ok," Kanda replied.

"Any other stupid questions before I load you down with homework?" Silence. "All right, then let's turn to page 3 in your grammar book…."

Needless to say, no one ever forgot their English homework, and if they did, they didn't bother coming to school.

///between first and second period///

"Can you believe him?!" screeched Winry. "Master Cross should be in a prison, not a school! Are you listening to me Ed?!"

Ed kept his nose in his new physics book. "Yep, I'm listening Winry."

"Am I right? I am right aren't I?"

"Uh huh."

The students rushed to their lockers in order to make good use of their five minutes between classes. Socializing. This was one of the few moments in the day where the high school in its entirety could mingle and talk.

"Hi Hatsuharu-san!" greeted the junior, Tohru Honda. "How was your first period?"

"Men don't get periods," Haru explained, "but English went well. Master Cross threatened to kill us all again."

"Eh? Ah, i-is that s-so?"

"Haru, quit scaring Torhu," Kyo interjected.

"We were just discussing periods."

"W-WHAT! DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS SO LIGHTLY YOU IDIOT!!!"

"What are you so upset about?" asked a partly Japanese girl. She was about five foot one, and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Ah, Emily, we were just discussing pe-" began Haru before Kyo grabbed his arm and dragged him away very quickly. Emily stared at Tohru in confusion.

"Um, we were talking about, uh, yes! Master Cross threatening to kill the sophomore class once more!"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Well, that's nothin' new. I wonder what got Kyo up in such a scare. There wasn't really a need to drag Haru away."

"Well, we need to hurry if we are going to be in time for second per-, uh, Chemistry!" Tohru stammered.

Emily followed the flustered Tohru towards the lab where Komui reigned as the king of science.

The freshmen were not as lucky as the juniors who were faced with a mad scientist (Komui), they had to deal with a certain student by the name of Road Kamelot in every class. And second period happened to be the class that her older cousin taught.

Tykki Mikk was a Portuguese with a knack for pampering his family, and since Road lived with Tykki, she was spoiled beyond belief even at school. Thus the class was persecuted continually.

"Hey, Tykki, what are we gonna do today?" Road asked while licking an impossibly large lollipop.

"Well, this is Latin class AND it was mentioned in the teacher's meeting that we could start giving out the homework, so today we will begin with the first ten pages in your Latin book."

Everyone in the class besides Ryoma (who was sleeping) and Road (who was drawing pictures of her uncle, the Earl) began the excruciating process of learning Latin. Mr. Tykki, as he was called, was an excellent teacher with the exception of his clear favoritism towards Road. And the fact that he preferred to speak Portuguese than any other language, and often forgot that he wasn't teaching it. Thus, the students learned more Portuguese than any other language.

Regardless of his issues, he was well liked except for the fact that he allowed Road to do anything she pleased and he even helped her study.

As soon as his lecture was over, Road called him over.

"Tykki! Come help me! I don't understand all of this stuff!"

And with a shake of his head, Tykki obliged.

"Hahaha! Road is a dummy!" sang the ADHD kid in class known as Wrath. Yes, his name was Wrath, and he was Road's sworn enemy.

"How dare you call me a dummy you sorry excuse for a homunculi! I bet you don't have a clue as to what you're doing!"

"Of course I do!" he giggled. "You're the one who doesn't have a clue!"

Allen Walker, Master Cross's adoptive son, sighed as Road jumped on top of Wrath's desk and began to whack him with an umbrella named Loro.

"They'll be a couple by the end of the semester," he whispered to Alphonse Elric, the boy in a huge metal suit. "Just wait."

"I agree," Al whispered back. "Do you think that they'll get even more violent?"

"Nope, that's impossible."

"Ok!"

To be continued….

**All right! for those who don't read much manga, here's the characters used and what manga/anime they come from:**

**Master Cross, Kanda, Komui, Road, Tykki, and Allen- D.Gray-Man**

**Ed, Al, Winry, Wrath- Full Metal Alchemist**

**Ryoma- Prince of Tennis **

**Emily- my own character**

**I'm sure you already know who belongs in Furuba, so i won't list them. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. i am open to suggestions and whatnot. **


	4. Misunderstandings and Misspelled Words

**High School Drama**

**Chapter 3-Misunderstandings and Misspelled words**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Furuba or any of the other anime characters in this story. i only own my own characters.**

//Lunch time//

The bell rang releasing the flood of students. This time Mr. Mustang was smart enough to hide in his office while the children ran past. Everyone broke off into their groups; some getting in line, some stood in line at the microwave, and others still sat at the tables with their sack lunches. Haru stood next to the microwave watching his macaroni heat up.

"Hey, you do know that watching the microwave while it's cooking is bad for your eyes, right?" asked everyone's favorite hick. Emily was holding her box of microwavable mini tacos.

Haru looked at her with his soft dark eyes. "Ah, Emily, I was only trying to see if the noodles do jump when they heat up. Kyo said they did."

Emily just rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't believe everything that you hear, ya know."

"Yes, I've heard that on occasion and I find it a vexing phrase. After all, why should I believe that I can't believe everything I hear? It's an ironic statement."

"Er, yeah, sure…"

"Hi Em!!"

The short country girl jumped up as one of her friends surprised her from behind.

"Oh, hi Megan!"

The black girl flashed a wide smile and her mischievous eyes sparkled. She was carrying around her sketch pad as well as her lunch box. A colorful hair clip held back her layered shoulder length hair.

"Hey girl, should I leave you and Haru alone?" she sang songed.

Emily's face turned cherry red and she slapped Megan's arm.

"O-of course not! We're just heating our things up!"

"Yeah, I can feel the heat from her."

"You can use the microwave now," Haru interrupted before Emily really did try to murder her friend. He walked over to Kyo and Momiji's table.

Emily sighed as she watched him walk away.

////class after lunch////

Part of the sophomore class had been combined with the freshmen for the Biology class after lunch, including Megan, Emily, Haru, and Momiji. This was one of the worst science classes not because their teacher wasn't knowledgeable, but because his hectic life's schedule deemed after lunch to be the perfect time for a nap. Everyday it was a struggle for an already mental teacher to stay awake to teach his "attentive" students. The only science classes worse than this were the ones in which he was fully awake.

Downing an eight ounce cup of coffee, Komui turned to face the class. He popped open his favorite blue marker and opened up the five inch biology book that they were required to study from.

"Ok class, today were are going to study about…yawn…organisms. They…yawn…are very important in…the world…"

He blinked his eyes heavily and turned to write on the board. In his barely legible handwriting, he wrote "organisms" at the top of the board. Or at least, he intended to. An audible gasp was heard throughout the class as the word "orgasms" was written boldly in dark blue.

Students who had some shame turned red in the face and coughed discreetly. The rest of the class (99 of them) started to laugh.

"Now, now kids…YAWN…can anyone tell me what an organism is?" he asked pointing at the, er, naughty word.

A roar of laughter erupted and he blearily looked around.

"Well, ok then, how about you Ryoma?"

"Sumimasen, ano mondai ga wakaranai n desu kedo," he replied in Japanese.

"Er, ok…"

"Hey, Megan can tell you!" called out an obnoxious boy.

His black hair was stuck straight up and he crossed his athletic arms. This boy was the sworn enemy of Megan, ever since the fourth grade when he called her a "stupid black girl." Not being white was sometimes hard in a private school, but Megan had survived and she wasn't going to take garbage from anyone, especially not Ryan.

She glared at him and replied, "It's a living thing."

"Good enough," yawned Mr. Komui.

"Booyah, Ryan," she boasted sticking out her tongue at the boy.

He just glared back.

"At least I'm not stupid AND fat."

His snide comment set her off. It really did help that she was only one seat away from him.

"You stupid idiot!" she yelled as she began to hit him.

The teacher yawned and sat at his desk, watching as the students tried to stop the fight. Ryan had begun to cry and he tried to get away from her fiery anger.

"Whoa, Megan, stop!" Emily shouted trying to hold her back without much success.

Momiji made sure to stay out of the way as he licked his jawbreaker, but Haru went to help Emily. He grabbed Megan and threw her over his shoulder easily. Ryan ran out of the room as soon as she was pulled away and most of the class laughed at his impressive show of "manliness."

"Put me down, Haru! I'm not through knocking some sense into him!"

"It's enough."

After a minute she finally relaxed again. Emily looked down and walked back to her seat as she noticed that he was still holding Megan.

"I'm fine now, Haru…"

Haru set her down and patted her head. She lightly punched him in the arm and then went back to her desk. The white haired Sophmore just went back to his seat. By this time the entire class realized that their teacher had fallen asleep while they had been focusing on the fight. A collective sigh echoed in the white walled room.

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the huge delay!!!! so many things happened, and i truly apologize. this goes to Rei-Rei for staying faithful and hopeful. **


End file.
